


Shin Ah to the rescue!

by maddy_angst



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_angst/pseuds/maddy_angst
Summary: One day Yoon gets a stomach ache and Shin Ah decides to tend to him.





	Shin Ah to the rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for nedznalacie. I love Yoon and Shin Ah so much! I am glad I got to write this! Hope you'll enjoy it!

Yoon let out a sigh as he glanced with the corner of his eye at the blue dragon and Ao, the only ones who had remained with him that day. Hak, Yona and the other beasts were sent into the nearest town to buy ingredients and new clothes. He would have gone as well if it weren't for the laundry to be taken care of. Shin Ah picked up a stick and started doodling on the ground in silence. Ao was munching on an acorn or two, or three. They all disappeared into her mouth as if they never existed.  
' I can't ask them to help me... What a bother. ' The genius boy thought and arranged one of Kija's spare clothes on the extended rope.

' How many of these does he have anyway? His village seems to produce only this type of clothing. ' Then he shifted his attention to a vest belonging to Jae Ha. Yoon dropped it on the ground, placed his hands around his stomach and fell.

' What the hell?! Why is my stomach hurting like this? ' 

" Urgh... " He closed his eyes, but opened them when quick footfalls came towards him.

"... are you okay? " Shin Ah crouched down, put his hand on his shoulder. His eyes under the mask were wide, inspecting for any injury.

" ... you're not hurt. " There was relief in his voice.

" Ah, it's just a stomach ache. Urgh... " 

The blue dragon placed his arms around Yoon, picked him up from the ground and motioned to the tent. 

" Pukyuu! " Ao jumped on the genius boy's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

" Ah! Shin Ah! Don't take me up like that! " Yoon felt his stomach turning upsidedown. 

' Really, what's wrong with me? It couldn't be the mushrooms I ate this morning. Could it be? I was planning to prepare some for them as well... But I never make this mistake. Could the villager who had given them to us put something in them? But why would they do that? Am I going to die? No, if it was poisoned I would be in more pain. It's just spoilt or something… '

Shin Ah looked at his friend and his heart sank. Yoon frowned and closed his eyes again. Ao continued nuzzling. The blue dragon entered the tent, glanced around and put Yoon down on the closest futton. The boy groaned. 

" Thank you... can you give me my bag? I'm sure I have something for this pain in there. " 

Shin Ah nodded, scanned the inside of the tent and spotted it in a corner near another luggage. With hasted movements, he brought it to his friend. 

' He must be really worried. ' Yoon noted and smiled a little. He was the one who usually took care of the others. But maybe sometimes it couldn't be bad to be tended to. He searched through the bag, brought out some herbs that he smashed with his palms and put them in his mouth. ' They should ameliorate it a bit. ' Shin Ah gave him water and Yoon accepted it. Thus, the genius boy swallowed the plants and the nauseous feeling from earlier began fading.

The blue dragon reached out for Yoon's head and patted it. 

"... there, there. " 

" Are you imitating Zeno? " Yoon smiled and blushed slightly, but his voice was calm. 

" Zeno's pats... are warm. " Shin Ah confessed, his chest feeling lighter.

" I see. Thanks! "

" I'll be... back. "

The genius boy stared at him and sighed.

" Don't worry about it, I'm bet- " However, Shin Ah disappeared outside at once. ' Where is that guy going? ' He closed his eyes, listening to the steps. ' I shouldn't get up yet. Some more minutes. ' Silence. The area of the tent appeared to be deserted. 

He didn't know how or when he fell asleep, but by the time Yoon opened his eyes, there were a big bowl with red apples and another one with acorns at his side. 

" Really? " A sigh as he lifted himself in a sitting position. Then, looking around himself, he noticed Shin Ah and Ao lying down on the futton next to him. 

" What are you doing? " The genius boy folded his arms.

"... tired. " Shin Ah replied, his voice almost a whisper.

" And why is that? " Yoon blinked, his eyebrows raising.

"... climbed trees... for apples. "

" Pukyuuu! " Ao said with a sleepy voice. 

" Nobody asked you to do that! " Yoon narrowed his eyes and his shoulders tensed. He sighed heavily while covering his forehead with his palm. Then he smiled to himself.

' Ik-Su, these idiots are so kind. '


End file.
